Little Young Guardian (1992 Film)
Plot Voice Casting Production Themes Differences between the book and the film When the True Skies Animation Company staff read the book "Little Young Guardian", they decided to make it more viewer friendly as well as incorporate LGBT themes as well as use sign language. Here are some of the main differences: * Jidamoo and Aisivak share a kiss in the film, this does not happen in the novel. This makes it the first non-adult animated film to incorporate a same sex kiss scene. * Aisivak does not die in the film as she does in the book. * In the book Harvey is named Henry, Janice Bircher decided to rename the main protagonist to Harvey in reference to the Canadian burger chain "Harvey's". * Yorrick was changed to a muskox in order to provide comic relief. Originally, Yorrick is an antagonistic salamander in the book. In the film Yorrick became a supporting protagonist who suffers from flatulence and is more kind hearted. Yorrick the Muskox is an amalgamation of the the novel's original characters Mu and Lox, both of which are of the same species as Yorrick in the film. * Mu and Lox the twin muskoxen are both omitted in the film. * The salamander in the novel was renamed to Gormlaith and was also changed from male in the novel to female in the film. * In the book Ruth Yates-Moonstone dies from leukemia, she is killed in a car accident in the film. * Raymond Moonstone in the book is killed in a car accident, but in the film is murdered by Onyx Bloodstone's henchmen. * Harvey goes into exile from Earth in the film, this does not happen in the novel. * Princess Tormaline falls in love with Harvey in the film, which was not evident in the novel. Because in the novel, their relationship was more platonic and never falls in love. Although Henry in the novel does fall in love in the sequel "The Khan of Betelgeuse". * Pijiw the Beaver is lame from birth and completely mute in the novel, in the film he talks and is not lame from birth. However, the phoenix Aima was lame from his right wing due to old age. Aima bursts into flames and is resurrected from the ashes. Aima is also killed by Onyx Bloodstone after being hit with a spell. * Janice Bircher changed the fates of two main antagonists from the novel. General Sard Discombobulation in the film was kept alive at the end as he flees from the Battle of Orisius before Onyx is killed. In the book Sard Discombobulation is killed by being swallowed by a whirlpool. While also in the book, Onyx commits suicide by purposely allowing a dragon to eat him alive in order to escape punishment. Although the author Rosecliffe originally intended to have Onyx fall to his death from a waterfall, but this was changed after being considered anti-climatic. In the film this was changed as elements of the original elements Rosecliffe wanted to have in the novel. Onyx does not commit suicide in the film, but he attempts to kill Harvey Moonstone before being shot with an arrow and falls to his death from a tower sitting next to the waterfall. This was considered more climatic than in the novel. * The film Jidamoo reforms in order to work with Moonstone and his allies, in the book she is evil throughout the storyline. * Wangohan is more antagonistic in the film, he is more stubborn, bratty and selfish. And he fights for the affection of Princess Tourmaline in the film. In the book, Wangohan is a kind, gentle, fun loving but serious friend of Henry (Harvey). But does become evil at the end of the novel after being driven to insanity. * Qujanaq in the novel is a diplomat from the planet Naaqthåb with was repeatedly stated to be peaceful and has no form of political leadership at all. In the film Qujanaq is the queen of Naaqthåb. * In the book it is Inuq and Pijiw who adopts Henry (Harvey) in the book, not Qivvitoq as seen in the film. * In the novel, Inuq dies from strangulation after being hung from a vine on the planet Skee; in the film, Inuq does not die and Sard Discombobulation is however tied to the vine from his ankles, and tethered to the windmill. Sard is dangling from the windmill and being spun around uncontrollably. This is a common gag whenever Jose gets into trouble or falls victim to a prank. Jose is either swung around by a large ceiling fan or a wind turbine while being tethered by his ankles. Release Reception Accolades Censorship Legacy Sequels Trivia * Little Young Guardian was Janice Bircher's directorial debut. * This film was dedicated to her late brother Norman Bircher, who died of AIDS on November 22, 1991. * The kiss scene between Aisivak and Jidamoo was controversial at the time due to the severe stigma towards LGBTs at the time. This led to many parents and conservative groups to criticize the film, the moral stigma towards the film has long since faded since the support for same sex marriage legalization in the United States from 1995 to 2015 has increased. This scene is still censored in most Islamic countries due to cultural taboos against homosexuality. This film is banned in Iran, Yemen, Pakistan and Saudi Arabia, but has been unbanned in the United Arab Emirates and Nigeria with censors still in place. * Onyx Bloodstone's death has been referenced in the Family Guy episode "And Then They Were Fewer". * The main villain in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story, Orson Krennic is based on Onyx Bloodstone with major simularities. * The Cartoon Network animated series '''Steven Universe '''shares similarites to the movie Little Young Guardian, but however they are unrelated and haa little to do with the novel's likenesses. * This is Larry Walker Jr's favorite film. Category:Films Category:Animated Films Category:Fictional Films